Confession
by LeonJaqu
Summary: It's a late upload for a v-day story. Sam goes on a hunt to burn off his frustration from castiel ignoring his calls continuously, during his hunt the Angel decides to make a visit, but Sam's just not in the mood to deal with him. -One shot, crushes-


V-day story, late upload Dx, fixed any mistakes found, sorry if I missed a few.

Sam was standing outside, he was pacing. "Cas... Castiel if you can hear me," he paused. "please come." he waited but no one came. He sighed and out of anger he kicked a near by bucket. "so your more bonded to Dean, I get that... But what the hell Cas, am I not good enough?" He knew that he was most likely talking to himself, He mumbled, "Fuck it." He then kicked a rock down the gravel path. They were hiding out at bobbys while they healed from a few wounds, demons that hadn't even been seen in the state, let alone the U.S. were popping up like flies. It was crazy. Sam was hoping Castiel might be able to give them a little information on the situation. They had been unable to contact him for a while though. Sam began the lonely walk back to the house, he'd see Dean knocked out on the couch and Bobby was just flipping through some papers.

"Didn't work?" Bobby asked with a quick glance up at Sam.

"Dean was right, I don't know why I bothered." Sam went to take a seat in the kitchen.

"Better crack open a book and keep readin."

"Alright, nothing else to do. Might run to town, any jobs popping up?" Sam asked as he turned his body towards Bobby in the chair.

"I Think a town over might be dealing with something. Strange deaths in the paper." Bobby paused and pulled out some paper. "If you leave with out your brother he'll have your ass."

"I know," Sam paused. "I just need something to do...can I take one of your cars? It's not like we can figure out what this thing is in missouri anyway, might as well work on something else." Bobby nodded his head and Sam stood. He neared where Bobby was and took the papers. Bobby took out a set of keys and gave them to Sam.

"Goes to the ford truck outside." Bobby went back to reading his book.

"Gotcha." Sam grabbed the keys up and put on his coat before heading out. Once he was outside he hopped into the 1997 blue ford truck and started it up, took two tries before the engine came to life and he pulled out. He began the long drive a head to Nebraska.

Once Sam arrived he booked a hotel and began some research. He was about to walk out the door when he gasped at the sight of Castiel appearing in front of him. He frowned at the man. Castiel seemed to just stare at Sam, Sam looked away awkwardly and spoke. "What can I do for you Cas?"

"You were calling out to me.." Castiel said and Sam looked back at him. "For a few days now, I decided I'd come see what you needed."

"So you decided to swing by now? You know, that really...forget it. I don't need your help. Just wait till Dean calls you." Sam just wasn't in the mood to put up with Castiel, Dean was always the better one. The one bonded to Castiel and the one that got all of the Angels attention. Sam himself began to fell conflicted towards the anger he was suddenly feeling, it was as if he was jealous .

"I don't understand. You want my help but now you don't?"

"yeah, pretty much."

"Have I angered you Sam?" Castiel figured he'd try and see what was bothering Sam before He'd just poof out of the room like he always did. It also seemed to always irritate the Winchesters when he did. He always figured it was for the best regardless.

"Do you even care to want to know?" Sam asked with a sharp tone, Castiel tilted his head at Sam.

"I don't see why not."

"You never come when I ask you unless it's some dangerous and desperate situation. It's always Dean that you come too, the one you listen too. I'm so tired of it always being that way, fine you favor the man just at least give me the satisfaction of telling me you don't want to hear me calling for you." Sam ranted, probably even said more than he should have. He felt his arms crossing over his chest, now he just wanted some distance between them.

"I'm sorry, It's just that." Castiel looked away from Sam. "I'm not quite sure how to approach a situation when I like someone." Sam looked taken back by Castiel's words.

"Like... As in like a friend or a lover..?" Sam pressed the issue before Castiel looked back at Sam.

"More than a friend." Castiel said in a hushed tone, Sam went to reply but the Angel was gone.

"...what the hell Cas." Sam muttered and headed out of the hotel room. He decided that he'd just go a head and stop by the houses of the deceased families. It didn't even occur to him that today was Valentine's day until he spoke to the Coroner.

"What do the feds want here anyway? Must suck to not be home with your lady huh?" Sam gave him an odd look. "Never mind explains why your working today then." He chuckles. "Names Charles, these bodies are pretty odd, from what I've seen."

"Well... we are just following up on it." Sam forced a smile. "Can you run me through what's missing on the bodies, is their any odd markings?"

"No odd markings, just banged up, got these claw like marks, oh and the hearts missing. Seem's every corn farmer is getting attacked." Charles rubbed his eye. "Who ever it is, steals one of the victims ribs as well."

"Sounds awkward."

"No animal I've ever heard of does that."

"Yeah, well thank you for your time." Sam shook the man's hand and headed out. It'd been a day or so since he last spoke to Bobby and he had a missed phone call from Dean already. He dialed Deans number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, where the hell are you?" Dean sounded pissed as usual when Sam disappeared.

"I'm checking in on a case, I'll be back in a few days." Sam replied.

"Your lucky I don't come get you now, Bobby's giving me a hard time. Telling me to give you space. So what's the case?" Dean asked, It surprised Sam he wasn't already on the way down. Sam got into the truck and replied.

"I think we are dealing with a werewolf, but this one takes a suvanier."

"what kind of collectible?"

"It takes a rib bone." Sam seemed to exhale with a slight chuckle. "Yeah so it just seems a little odd."

"How many people dead so far?"

"Four, each of them died one way and then they were cut open."

"If you need me," Dean paused. "Just ask okay?"

"I will but I've got it, I'm heading off." Sam heard Dean sigh before he said bye and Sam hung up. At least his brother was going to give him some space. He parked the truck at a diner and got out, he could use something to eat. He ate a quick salad and a drink, before heading back to the hotel he picked up a movie. Back at the hotel he popped in the movie and began going over the papers where the farmers where killed. Each one was targeted in about three days, this gave Sam at least a day to figure out when the next killing would take place.

"Sam." The voice of the Angel brought Sam up and out of his daze of paper work to stare at Castiel.

"I didn't-" Sam began to talk but Castiel cut him off.

"I know," He wondered over to where Sam was and moved his hand from behind his trench coat. "I got you this for the occasion, Cupid... Said it would be a good idea too." It was a small bear that read, 'love you' and it's hands held a small box. The small box opened and inside was some chocolates. Sam couldn't help but blush at what Castiel had done.

"Cas...thank you, I love it." Sam said taking the little white bear and holding onto it. Castiel made his way to the bed and Sat down, Sam looked over at him. Castiel was looking at the ground. Sam moved to sit beside him leaving the bear on the table. He'd always had a crush on Castiel to have him do something nice towards him made him feel great. He had never wanted to admit his anger or developing jealousy towards the man because of Dean, so this turn of events made his night.

"I'm glad that you like it." Castiel said as Sam touched his cheek.

"Let me give you a gift." Castiel looked up at Sam as Sam kissed him, the kiss began to deepened and Castiel pushed Sam back on the bed. His body easily slid between Sam's legs. Though seconds after this he leaned up, he felt hard and was embarrassed. He'd only remembered watching that pizza man porn. "something wrong?"

"...No, this isn't even wrong to me. People are always so confused about my father. He is kind and accepts all his children, but I'm new and inexperienced." Castiel admitted something that only Sam and Dean would know of now. Sam smiled and chuckled.

"It'll come to you, it does to everyone some how... Just instinct." Sam kissed Castiel again, Castiel was nervous but he returned the kiss, tonight would be the only night that he felt love for the first time for someone. When the kiss broke for a second time Sam held Castiel close. "...Just take your time, Don't rush anything."


End file.
